Saved
by AngelAndie
Summary: Kind of long one shot, StiCy or StingXLucy. What happens when it all just becomes to much after Lucy gets kicked off Team Natsu and she leaves FT? Sting and Rouge save her from a suicide attempt? Rated T for attempt suicide and language. WARNING:maybe a trigger so its your choice to read. Its kinda an anti-suicide, it made my best friend smile and cry. Please enjoy! c:


_***Lucy's POV***_

To day I wear a while long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans, I hardly even wear skirts and tank-tops anymore. Lately I've also been sleep deprived, nightmares of my past always haunt my nights. So I spend most of my nights crying, writing in my book, or just laying there thinking about how everything went wrong.

So here I was, sitting at the bar in the guild watching Natsu kiss Lisanna. Not even caring that everyone saw, but then again everyone in the guild supported it because of "childhood love". Of course no one would care about me, I've only been here for a few years and she was here since she was young. I know I'm being selfish, it was only a few weeks ago I finally figured out that I was in love with the dense pink-head. But it was already to late, Lisanna had already asked him out and they've been together for a whole week now.

"Happy one week babe," Natsu pulled back from his kiss and gave her a toothy smile.

"Yay, I'm so happy your mine Natsu! I love you!" He smiled back while giggling.

"I love you too, I want to be your's forever!" His words broke my heart more. My already broken heart.

"Hey lets go on a job Team Natsu?" Erza called out while walking through the guild doors.

"Ya, sure anything to get me away from my stalker." Gray said while looking over his shoulder at Juvia who was hiding behind something again.

"Sure, I'm all fired up!" Natsu called making Lisanna giggle more.

"AYE!" Shouted Happy with a mouth full of fish.

"Okay," I spoke up smiling. But when I did the whole guild went quite.

It was a long few seconds before someone finally spoke up, and of course it was Natsu.

"Um, hey Lucy... We are kind of kidding you off the team, so Lis can join. Because she's a LOT stronger." He flashed a toothy grin.

"Ya Lucy, your really weak." Happy said after finishing his fish.

"But don't worry Lucy, you can train and get stronger!" Erza said without really looking at me.

"You can take solo jobs, your not completely helpless... Just sometimes..." Gray pitched in, looking behind him and not even looking me in the eyes while saying something so cold. Ice maga? No, just a cold ass-hole I thought was my brother.

"And lets just say it and get it over with," Lisanna finally spoke up, "from what Natsu always tells me your always the one getting caught or in trouble. Everyone always has to save you, and you always rely on your looks... Well those suck so my advise to you, don't rely on those okay?" She smiled a sweet little smile trying to act like she was just so perfect, what a bitch.

"What a bitch," I mumbled under my breathe. I didn't think anyone could hear it until Natsu out of no where punched me. Sending my limp and weak_(from sleepless nights, not eating, and a number of other reasons... NOT JUST BECAUSE I'M WEAK PERSON!)_ body into a table, the next thing I knew I was on my feet again. Instant reaction, my body just kinda acted on its own jumping up in self-defense. My body screamed in pain, I may have forgotten to mention I've stopped eating the last few weeks because the stress made me puke it all back up anyways. My body was three times smaller then it was before, my bones showed in every angle. Hints the reason I stopped wearing skirts and tank-tops.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER THAT AGAIN YOU SLUTTY LITTLE PATHETIC BLONDE WEAKLING," he screamed at me at the top of his lungs. Pulling his arm back for another punch, I couldn't move I just stood there glaring at him. No on was going to stop him, no one was going to do anything. And yet I still didn't move, I was going to take it. I'm not afraid of this jerk-faced ass hole. I'm going to stand my ground, I will NOT be pushed into running away like the weak girl they all think I am.

Suddenly a hand grabbed his arm, causing Natsu to look over his shoulder.

"Princess, are you okay?"

"Oh look, her boyfriend is here to save her. Once again saved by someone!" Some voice came from behind them but I didn't care to see who it belonged to.

"Sorry Loki," I said in a small voice not meeting his eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Princess."

"Let go cat boy," Natsu's voice was full of hate and venom. I looked up to watch as Loki looked around a little.

"Some guild you have here, and to think I use to call this guild my home before Lucy saved me. The master has been gone for a while so you all act like you have the right to act like this, how sickening. Have any of you ever thought about how Lucy feels? She gets kicked off of your worthless team for her," he jabs a finger in Lisanna's direction, "yea Lucy may not be as strong as Erza but she's always helping the team with her best. And her best is a lot."

"Shut up, she called Lis a bitch. Lis hasn't done anything to her!"

"No, she hasn't. It's been you who's done everything to Lucy. Your the one who hurt her, you and the rest of this guild!" Loki punched him in the gut, causing Natsu to fall to his knees on the ground. But still one on did or said anything to stop them.

"NATSU!"

"Oh shut it Lisanna," Loki said rolling his eyes at her. "Its not like he hasn't been his worse."

"Y-you bastard..." Natsu gasped while holding his stomach.

"You filthy, dense idiot." Loki pulled Natsu back to his feet to deliver another punch to his face.

"Loki that's enough, lets just go." I finally spoke up, since no one else was going to stop this stupid out brake of pointless drama.

"...Yes Princess, as you wish..." I could tell in his voice he didn't want to, but giving him one last glare he tossed him aside causing him to crash into two wooden tables.

"This isn't the kind of guild I thought I was joining, its changed. A lot. Before I would have never said what I'm about to, but now I have no problems in doing what I'm about to do..." I held up my hand and used my magic power to make it vanish, it took more power then I thought it would and I felt a little weaker. But I held my ground, not showing how the toll it took on me.

Before I realized it, Loki had pulled off his own shirt and used his own power to remove his mark. He didn't even use my power, which I was glad because I felt like collapsing but I forced myself to stay strong.

"I hate this guild, and everyone in it." I spun and started to walk out, with Loki walking beside me. But then I paused, "and I can't believe I loved such an idiot like Natsu. But hey look! Key word: _loved_!"

"Don't worry princess, your to good for anyone in the sloppy guild." Loki laughed.

"Ha, aren't you right Loki?!" I smiled a huge, half real and half fake smile. Yea it hurt, but I knew later this would hurt them more then it could ever hurt me.

And we continued walking, what Loki said before we left kind of shocked me. I never would have thought I'd ever hear something like that directed at Fairy Tail, much less from Loki. But then again, I would have never thought I'd ever leave such a _'wonderful, loving, and warm'_ guild. Ha, oh well shocker huh? _*Sarcasm*_ I'm hoping you got that...

It was only around noon or so, but I didn't feel like doing anything. So we walked side-by-side not speaking, not even looking at each other. Until finally we got to my apartment.

"Loki, I really am thankful you came. I am, but can I please have some time?" I turned to him and asked, my voice didn't sound like it was mine.

"Of course Princess, call if you need anything you know how." His voice was soft and it hurt, he pitied me. He saw me as weak also. Because I am weak.

"Yea," I turned away to unlock my door. "Wait, hey Loki?" I turned around to face him again, but he was gone. So I just sighed and pushed inside, shutting and locking the door behind me.

"Great," I sighed again. I looked down to my hand, it was so empty... So wrong.

I had some clean clothes in my small living room, a blue skirt and my white tank-top, I changed into the clothes I only wear around my house when people aren't around.

I walked into the kitchen and washed a few dirty dishes from this morning, my eyes kept being drawn to my hand. I sighed and reached over to put the plate in the cabinet, but sliced my wrist a little on a up-pointing knife, baka me why did I point it up? Even though it wasn't a deep cut, it was still enough to bleed a little. I watched as blood lightly covered the small cut, on any other day I would have just gotten a band-aid and moved on to other activities... But not today, there was something... comforting about it. About the blood...

Then it all came crashing down like a hammer...

The next thing I knew I was sitting on the floor with a knife in my hand, crying like hell, cutting my skin like paper. It just felt right, even though somewhere I know its wrong. I pulled the knife across my wrist, watching blood run down my arm. None of the cuts were deep enough to actually kill me unless I let them bleed out for a while, but I knew I had to do something else. I continued until there wasn't anymore room on either of my arms, so I moved to my legs. Up and down, up and down, side to side, side to side, some deeper then others. Blood was now everywhere, I was feeling a little light headed from the lose of so much blood. But I knew I wasn't going to die right away, I dried my tear soaked face and got up. Wow, that was the wrong move. My head felt like someone was squeezing it, my vision blurred, my body grew hot, and I almost fell. I grabbed the counter for support, and waited for my vision to clear. It took a few minutes.

I slowly moved to upstairs, only to get changed and write a quite note placing my keys with it. I pulled on a baggy gray sweater with long sleeves and skinny jeans to cover my legs, I pulled up the hood and left. Not even locking the door behind me.

Walking out on the street I held a blade my sweater pocket, playing with it. To the forest, it was now around three or so. Not like it matters anymore.

~Small time Skip~

I've been walking for a little while now, finally I came to a small lake. And after a while sitting here I stripped my boots and climbed in, The water stung the cuts but I ignored it. Forcing myself to focus on walking deeper, the deepest part only came up to about my waist. The crystal clear water was warmed from the sun, but not too warm. There was no plants or fish, just a rocky bottom. But the rocks were smooth on my bare feet, I loved that feeling. So I stood there, in the middle of the lake.

I've been coming here for the past few weeks, I found it the day Natsu and Lisanna first started dating. I ran away from the guild, as far away as possible and this is where I ended up. Ever since I've been coming back to clear my head, I always came alone. Not even bringing my keys, I just wanted my space.

I stood here for a minute, my sweater was already heavy from it soaking up water.

"I'm so tired of life." I said before I took a deep breathe.

Then...

I let myself fall backwards, being caught by the water. The heavy sweater sucked me down with its weight, but I never fought it. My lungs were now begging for new air, but I only allowed them water. It forced darkness on me, which I excepted with welcoming arms. Like an old friend. I was happy.

_***Sting's POV***_

Rogue, the exceeds, and I had just finished a job and were walking back home. We were in the middle of a forest, a forest that seemed to weep which struck me as odd. It was quite and still, almost like it was silently crying over something horrible. Something I'm not sure why, but I felt the need to know why. If Rouge noticed, he kept it to himself but it was bugging me.

I was just about to ask him if he felt odd in this forest, but something kept me from speaking. The feeling that, you know? That the silence just shouldn't be broken.

A whisper, thanks to my dragon hearing and an extremely quite forest, I heard a whisper. A bone chilling whisper of sorrow and pain. It was a female's voice, "I'm so tired of life." And a splash.

Rogue must have heard it too because he stopped, before I knew it I was running full speed to where the voice and splash had came from. I rounded a corner to find a small lake, at first I didn't see the sinking body in the water. But Rogue pointed.

"Look, in the water!" He said calmly but loudly, while pointing to the middle.

"Its a person?" I ran into the water which only gave resistance and slowed me down a little. But once I got to the person I reached down and grabbed the gray blob of a sweater pulling it up to air. And half ran back to shore.

When her face was visible, it shocked me. I knew this face. It was that girl from Fairy Tail. But why would she try to kill herself? Was it even her we heard?

"Sting, do we know who she is?" Rogue's voice gave off a hint of emotion, but I couldn't tell if it was concern or something else. He often did things like that to me, I've known him since we were young. So I got use to his emo-ness, and I learned how to tell his real emotions. But there was still times he confused me, sometimes I wonder if he does it just to frustrate me.

"Its that chick for Fairy Tail, the one that lost to Flare... Heartfilia. I think." I called back as I sat her down.

"Someone has to do CPR..." Rouge looked at me with wide eyes, crap... Hes right.

"Um, you wanna do it?" I asked him, half hoping he would say yes. Half hoping he would say no...

"Sure," Rouge started before being cut off by a coughing noise which caused both of us to look down.

Another few coughs and her eyes shot open and water from her mouth ran down her face, I guess she didn't take in enough water to need CPR. Thank god.

"Wha- Who are you?!" Her eyes were wide, "wait forget I asked that and skip to the point. Why the hell did you pull me out?!" Her eyes glowed with anger, almost making me shiver. They also seemed to be a slight red-ish and a little puffy, crying maybe?

"You didn't want to be saved?" Rouge's exceed, Fro, asked with wide eyes.

"Um, no little neko... I didn't..." Her angry eyes changed to calm and warm as she spoke to Fro.

"You should be grateful to have been saved by Sting, the greatest of them all!" Lector shouted at her, but not in a mean way. More of a matter-of-fact tone.

"Look, if I wanted to be saved then why would I be out here in the middle of a forest?" She rolled her eyes as she spoke.

"Why did you try to do that then?" Rouge asked without emotion, normal Rouge.

"I-I don't want to talk about it... Look, please leave me alone." She looked at her bare feet, trying not making eye contact with any of us. "Please, just leave."

"Why, so you can do that again? And what the hell is with these?" I said as I grabbed her extremely thin arm and pulled back the sleeve, I happened to see it as I set her down. Cuts, everywhere. Up and down her arms.

"I- What- NO! ...It doesn't matter!" Tears clouded her eyes, fighting and begging to spill over. As she tried to pull back, but she was weak from the blood-loss and the shock.

"Why didn't your friends notice?!" Rouge's voice blared with anger, damn I've seen him mad but I've never seen him like this...

"HA, what friends?" She spat with venom dripping from her words, and that was it. The braking point. Tears, spilled over.

Rouge was speechless, and I did the only thing that came to mind. I sat down and pulled her into a hug, letting her cry into my chest. Now she let the tears fall freely.

About an hour had passed, she still was lightly crying. Rouge had built a fire since it was getting dark and both me and her were wet and cold. Just saved her, don't want her to get sick.

Rouge also had food over the fire, I didn't know what it was but it smelt really good. I was hungry, but I was worried about her.

No one had spoke since she started to cry, it had been a quite and long hour. By now she finally got herself back together a little. I looked at her red and puffy eyes, blood-shot red mixed with coffee dull brown. I don't know much about her, but I remember her eyes once held such happiness and joy. Now cold and dull. It pissed me off, they hurt her.

"T-they kicked me off the team, he kissed her, he attacked me, they did nothing to stop him, Loki showed up, they laughed at me, I forced the horrible mark off of my hand, I don't want to be in such a horrible guild, I'm weak." She broke down again, tears ran down her face again. I reached around her putting my hand on her back and rubbing in small circles.

"You _removed_, your _mark_, with your _own_ magic?!" Rouge's eyes were huge, damn, I've seen him show more emotion in the past two hours then I have the entire time I've known him!

She only nodded, tears falling unstoppable. Then he looked at me, wide eyed filled with shock.

"T-that takes a _LOT_ of power!"

"Yea! I've seen a lot of people pass out just trying, not even managing to get it off!"

She gained control over the tears again. Both Rouge and I were worried about her, Rouge hardly ever shows emotion. But hes not heartless, his emotions show in different ways. Sometimes his eyes give him away, other times its his actions, but most times its just him. If you haven't known him for as long as I have, its next to impossible to read this dude's emotions. Most call him a freak, others call him a loser. I call him my partner.

He has ALWAYS been there for me. Always. He is my best friend, next to Lector of course. Even though I knew Rouge before we found Lector and Frosh's eggs. Sure he calls be an idiot, or retard. And sure I call him emo, and sometimes even goth...I know the difference between the two, and Rogue is in no possible way goth. I only mean it as fun way to mess with him. When I do it to him, he knows its a joke. He knows I'll beat the hell out of whoever makes fun of him, I've done it before. I don't know how he ignores them, then again hes put up with it for years. Its a sad thing that you've been through so much pain you can honestly say your use to it. But that's the way he is, and I know deep down that's also the way she is.

"We don't want to press you for answers, you don't have to explain if you don't want to." I said, even though I really wanted to know. I wanted to go bust down Fairy Tail's doors and beat the walking hell out of every member there.

"Life... Is like a book, a book holds a story, everyone has a story, everyone is a book. At some point that story has to be told, before it comes to an end, because after it comes to an end... Everyone will at some point forget it. Unless it wasn't told, then it would end and no one would remember because of course no one was told. How could someone remember a story that was never told? No one would even know, and no one would care. But if it was told, even to one person. Maybe, just maybe... It has just a slight chance, a slim... Slim chance, at being remembered... Maybe, and it would be cared about. A slim chance, but isn't it worth taking? A story, alone, doesn't matter. But a story with a lesson, now that matters. Yes, you could find that lesson in other stories... But would it really make the same impact?"

Her voice was as emotionless as Rouge's, which was scary. But as she spoke, she just sat there looking into the flames. Not blinking, not moving, hardly breathing.

Rogue seemed to think about it for a second, then spoke.

"A wise dragon once taught me that emotions could kill a person, even the strongest of people. But its only if we allow it too. People come and go from our lives, its life. No amount of power can change that. Grant, suicide can be stopped. But only if that person with willing to be stopped. As well as the fact of: death is life. Life, is a cold thing at times. But it can also be warm. I have learned that some friends hurt you, those type of friends are what I call _'come-and-goes'_."

I watched him as he paused, then he spoke again. Making eye contact with her, she sat the not blinking nor crying. Just watching.

"The reason I call them that, is because they _come_ to make an impact on life. Then they _go_, leaving another impact again. They teach us things. For one: they teach us how to _hurt_ and how to _hurt_ others, emotions are a powerful thing. Now whether you chose to use this knowledge to _hurt_ people or to _help_ them, is your choice. Two: they teach us _pain_, so that we can see the _pain_ in others. And _pain_ teaches us how to _love_ the broken, because everyone is broken in one way or another. And its okay. Broken is okay, Broken is an amazing thing because it can show how strong you can be. Now there is another type of friends, I call them _'forevers'_."

He paused again looking at me with a hint of sadness in his eyes, but he had a small smile. Turning back to her and began speaking again, his voice was warm and I knew it was hard for him to talk like this without braking down and crying. I've only seen him cry twice. Once when we were kids, there was a group of kids beating on him calling him cruel names and laughing at him. That's how we met, I stopped them and beat the walking hell out of them sending them all running away like babies. Ha, I was so awesome. Wait, _was_? I STILL AM HAHAHA. And second time was over his parents, I won't get into that. Its pretty deep.

"They are what really matter, of course the _'come-and-goes'_ also matter. But the _'forevers'_, they are the ones who can love the broken. And **yes**, they are out there. Hidden, but there. They themselves are often broken, but they learned how to pick up the pieces and put them back together. Of course they might not fit back together the right way, but they make due. The '_forevers'_, they say with you forever. Even when they aren't there, they're still there. To love you, to care, to fight with you. Because that battle you fight every day? It can be won, it just sometimes takes a little more help. And that, sweet flower, is why Sting and I are here. To help you win your battle, because you do matter. And Fairy Tail? They were just _'come-and-goes'_ but Sting and I? Its up to you, are we also _'come-and-goes'_ or are we _'forevers'_?"

He smiled a little more while looking her in the eyes.

"I- Umm, well, I think you guys can be either. But for me... I hope your _'forevers'_... Will you guys be _'forevers'_ with me?" There were tears again, but they didn't spill. She was a strong girl, I admire that.

Rouge looked at me, and I saw it. His eyes. Tears of his own. His eyes begged me to speak for him, because he couldn't. And I understood.

"I will, we'll be a _'forevers'_ for you. Because your worth it."

Rouge just nodded his head, still smiling at her.

"Um, hey I never caught your name. Rouge called you a flower earlier, but I'd like a real name." I smiled at her, a real smile. Not my normal smirk.

"L-Lucy, but I'd like that to change. I hate my name. After everything I've been through."

"Why? I love that name. Lucy. Its a good name, you should keep it." Hmm, feels good on the tongue. Lucy.

I saw her blush, maybe I'm in love with this girl. This amazing girl. I'm so glad Fairy Tail was just a bunch of _'come-and-goes'_, because I want to her her _'forever'_... I want to be her's, forever. Lucy. Forever Lucy's. I'll make sure, no one ever hurts her again. That's what a _'forever's'_ job is, right? Well its my job now.

Forever Lucy's. God I love the sound of that. I love the sound of Lucy.

Lucy...

Forever Lucy's.

Yea.

Fairy Tail will regret this someday, letting such a delicate flower go.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed it! _R&R._

I'm also working on another story still which is also a _StiCy_ or _StingXLucy_. Its really not that good so far **((**grammar kinda sucks... A lot worse then this one just thought I should mention that ahead of time because I know some people bad grammar _REALLY_ bugs so them and they can't even focus on reading, and I don't blame them**))** but _anyways_ if you want to check it out its called: "_Hurting Hurts_"

Its has like 12 chapters so far (_I think)_ and I'm not really sure how to end it, I have really bad writer's block. Grr. But please check it out if you want, help me out. That would be so nice of you guys c: I haven't updated in a while, which I probably should tonight but I'm not drained after writing this. I'll do it tomorrow.

I just needed to change things up a little, and take a small brake from it. But I'll update it tomorrow.

But. Oh and if you haven't noticed, "But" and "Like" I over use them. A lot. To much. But I'm not a valley girl, I PROMISE! I'm actually kind of country, but I'm not full on red neck or anything. There's a difference. A really, really big one actually. I live in the country and have animals, but I'm still kind of girly when it comes to things. But I'm not one of those: _"LIKE-OMG-I-BROKE-A-NAIL"_ or _"EW-I'M-SO-TOTALLY-NOT-DOING-THAT!"_ or _"hold-up-let-we-tweet-this!"_ kind of girls.

Honestly I kind of laugh at girls like that, but I don't judge. Just laugh a little. Its a nice laugh thought. I'm sorta a nice person.

But I'm so off track, I get distracted _WAY_ to easily. I'll be talking about how _hey look at bird!_ Oh, wait what?

Nevermind.

ANYWAYS, the other story isn't as dramatic as this one was, like Lisanna isn't a total bitch. So if you's rather have a bitchy-Lis, then it might not be something you'd want to stick with reading.

But thanks for reading! And sorry for any bad grammar I missed.

I'm _really_ hoping I made someone laugh today c:

I'm actually going to be shocked if anyone even stayed with me this long, but is so I love you and we should be friends! x'D


End file.
